


Stop It.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Kissing, M/M, Possibly lots of OCs, Possibly not, possible multi chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to learn when to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop It.

The music was blaring and the rhythm was something he could feel in his chest with how loud the music was. The colors and flashing lights all the same. The smoke and scent of sex always lingering heavy. For the past two hundred some odd years He'd been coming here, and he'd keep coming here another two hundred more If that winter spirit kept coming here. The worlds most well know club has been a host to many a spirit but only recently had it hosted the famous Easter Bunny. Aster always got invitations from various spirits and on the odd occasion from the other Guardians as well. He never accepted those offers. Never felt like he cared enough to. But one day, the world would not stop talking about some winter spirit, a new one that loved to make people laugh and pull pranks. That was ethereal and as fae as...well...the fae themselves. So he stops by, and the moment he steps foot in to the building do his eyes meet a pair of azure eyes so soft and pure and amazing. The other catches him staring and his eyes perk up and he beckoned Aster to him.

_“Hello. Don't think I've seen you around here before.” the male asked as he approached. Aster just slowly nods his head, jaw a bit slack. The male chuckles. “Not much of a talker huh?” At that Aster physically shakes himself out of whatever daze he had been in._

_“Ah, sorry 'bout that. But to answer your question I'm new to this scene. Never saw the need to come around to places like this. Not exactly my kinda deal yeah?” His ears tilt back in embarrassment as he realizes that hes rambling. The male just laughed. Low and smooth and it was a sound Aster wanted to hear again. That laugh was like the wind swaying icicles and the gentle tinkle wind chimes._

_“It's not my kind of place either, so I'm with you on that one.” He said with a smile. Name Aster told himself. Get his name._

_“So. Ah, Whats ya name if I'm not being too forward or anything that is! I uh..erm.” Aster cleared his throat nervously._

_“Hey! Hey! Relax! You really gotta learn how to loosen up a bit. And no, you aren't being forward for asking my name. Its Jack. Jack Frost. And who might you be? Your name isn't really “Easter Bunny” is it?” There was a twinkle in his eye that Aster noticed. The same twinkle North got when he was teasing Aster. Jack was teasing him._

_“Naw, m' names Aster. E. Aster Bunnymund.”_

Aster was drawn back from his memory when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd near the back room. And he wasn't alone. His hackles raised as he moved quickly through the crowed, moving and shoving people out of his way. As he got closer he could make out the details on the person talking to Jack. A raccoon by the looks of it. He seemed to be armed as well, an ornate sword with a lot of magic running through it. A shield with just as much magic and ornate writing in a language Aster couldn't quite read and a stylized book designed on its face. His outfit was rather strange for someone using a sword and shield. Sleek and modern by today's standings, a set of white pants a black tank top and he seemed to be carrying a pack of some sort with him. As he approached he caught the tail end of the conversation.

“...not to be trusted. You know that. If you want to keep in this business you'll do well to listen to me.” The raccoons voice was harsh,commanding without having any real force behind it, he sounded oriental as well, and that was unexpected. Aster nearly grabs on to the ass holes shirt but stops himself as Jacks azure eyes perk up at seeing him. His expression telling him not to come unglued.

“Oi! Who exactly are you to talk to him like that? Or to tell him to do anything at all!” Jack sent him a look that said he was less than impressed.

“I. Am his superior.” the raccoon said without turning around. “And you pooka, don't need to bother. I've watched you long enough to know your infatuated with Jack. I don't plan on making a move on him so you can relax. As for you Jack. Remember what we talked about.” with a quick glower back at him the raccoon disappears in to the crowed. Aster turned to look at Jack and ask for answers only to have him drag him in to a broom closet.

“W-whats this all about mate?” Jack stepped in to the closet with him and closed the door behind him.

“Was he right?” Jack asked, avoiding the question.

“Was who right?” Aster asked confused.

“Kudzu said you've liked me for a while. Is that true?” Jack asked looking up and him and stepping closer. Was Kudzu the raccoon that seemed cross with him?

“Ah, well. That is.” Aster lets out a frustrated sigh and trys pull Jac

“Ah! Aster...” The pooka smirked inwardly at all the reactions he was getting out of the man.k closer to him than the closet already had them.

“Jackie. I've been trying to work out the courage to talk you up the moment I saw ya. But, now that its out there. Yes. I do like you. A lot.” Before Aster could really think about anything else a sudden pair of very strong hands pulled his head down and his lips were pressed against Jacks and the smell of mint and thistle down. Aster clung desperately to Jack. Try to deepen the kiss and running his hands all along Jacks body and giving his ass a firm squeeze making the younger spirit moan and writhe in his grasp.

“Hold on Aster...Ah. I guess we should talk.” Talk?   



End file.
